


Shaped by the Stars

by Zippit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, challenge: bigbang_mixup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in the black of space where the unexpected is always possible, here are glimpses into the possibilities that lie between James T. Kirk, Nyota Uhura, and Hikaru Sulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LorraineMarker/pseuds/LorraineMarker)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LorraineMarker)**LorraineMarker** for the wonderful fanmix that inspired each of the vignettes in this piece.
> 
> Written for the 2013 round of [bigbang_mixup](http://bigbang_mixup.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Nero's defeat, Hikaru sticks his nose in where it doesn't belong and ends up with a James T. Kirk.

When all is said and done, Captain Pike's stashed away in Sick Bay, Kirk's still Acting Captain, and they're trudging home on Impulse since they've lost Warp capability. It's been a hard fucking several days and all Hikaru wants to do is find his assigned quarters and pass out until his next shift. That's when Captain Pike calls looking for Kirk who's just stepped off the bridge for a quick break.

"Sulu, find him and bring him to Sick Bay."

"Yes, sir."

He rises from his seat and heads into the turbolift with no idea where Kirk would even go. They've been too busy fighting for their lives and Earth to do anything else. The computer locates Kirk in the Observation Lounge on Deck 4. When Hikaru gets there, the doors slide open to reveal Kirk staring out into the black, stars crisply reflecting back onto his face. He doesn't turn until Hikarua clears his throat.

Surprise flits across his face followed by concern as he steps closer. "Sulu? Something wrong with the ship?"

He shakes his head. "No, sir. Captain Pike wants you down in Sick Bay." That earns him a raised eyebrow.

"He could've just asked for me over the 'com." Hikaru was thinking the same thing but he wasn't going to argue with Captain Pike. The man's been through enough hell and he probably had his reasons.

Technically his job's done but Kirk didn't tell him to beat it and hey, he can pretend he's looking for his own quarters as he follows Kirk to Sick Bay. The moment he steps foot into Sick Bay, he's accosted by McCoy who barks out orders to the nurses to take care of the gash on his forehead. He doesn't even remember when he got that. Probably when they dived on the drilling platform on Vulcan.

Thankfully, McCoy's nurses are a lot gentler in their approach than McCoy's though he managed to end up on the biobed next to Captain Pike. He nods at the man and gets a wane smile in return. Kirk's on the other side with his arms folded against his chest and a wary expression on his face.

"Status report?"

Kirk smoothes the confusion and wariness off his face before he begins talking. "Uh, good, sir. We're headed back to Earth after the successful defeat of Nero and his ship. Warp cores had to be jettisoned so our return trip may take a while."

Pike arches an eyebrow. "Why were they jettisoned?"

"To escape the event horizon of a black hole."

"We flew into a black hole?"

"No, sir. It was created in the destruction of Nero's ship."

Pike rubs his forehead like he has a headache coming on. "So to destroy Nero, a previously peaceful section of space grew a blackhole?"

"Uhm, yes, sir."

Pike sighs. "I guess there was no other way?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, at least no civilian lives were caught in the crossfire?" At Kirk's nod, Pike looks better than he did before and Hikaru realizes he's been sitting here for a while when he didn't have to be. The gash on his head's been taken care of. "You and the bridge crew get any rest?"

"No, sir."

Pike nods. "Well, go back up there and tell them, you're all off for two days and then Beta and Gamma shifts will have the same when you're all back on duty." He waves a hand when Kirk starts to protest. "We've got a long couple of weeks ahead of us. Get some rest. You figure out quarters for yourself yet, Kirk? Well, get it sorted then get yourself some rest. You look like you need it."

"He can bunk with me." Hikaru has no idea why he spoke up as two heads swivel to look at him.

Pike nods and then leans back against his pillows, eyes closing. They've evidently taxed enough of his remaining energy and Kirk's already moving toward the door. Hikaru hops off his biobed and follows after. Once they're outside the doors, Kirk turns to him. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer, Sulu, but I was thinking I'd just bunk with Bones."

"You tell him that?"

"Uhhh...no?" The confusion on Kirk's face is priceless like he can't imagine McCoy would turn him away. He's probably too busy dealing with injuries and the refugees they picked up from Vulcan to even think about returning to his quarters, if he even knows where they are.

Hikaru laughs. "It's your funeral. Bet you'll get woken up by an attack of hyposprays."

"Hey! No way would Bones do that to me. He's my best buddy." Kirk reaches to punch him in the shoulder but Hikaru dances out of reach with a grin.

"Uh huh. That's what you keep telling yourself." He shakes his head and shrugs. "But whatever, no big deal. Have fun. I'm off to get some shut eye. I feel like meat warmed over."

He leaves Kirk in his wake as he heads to the turbolift and tells the computer to direct him to his floor. He gets to his quarters and doesn't take in anything but the sight of the large bed. It looks pristine and soft and a wave of exhaustion rolls over him.

He stumbles to the bed, pulling off his boots, and flops into it. He barely manages to pull the covers back so he can crawl in. The pillow feels like heaven and then he's out.

~*~*~*~

Hikaru wakes up however many hours later and lays there several moments blinking up into the darkness of his room. He uses the head, taking a quick sonic shower, and finds a clean set of clothes in the closet. Guess they didn't leave dry dock without being properly outfitted. He scrubs a hand over his face and over his hair before he steps outside into the corridor. Somehow he's unsurprised to find Kirk leaning against the wall beside his door. "McCoy attack you with hypos after all?"

Kirk gives him a grin and shrugs. "Where you headed?"

"Mess hall, see if I can find it anyway. I'm starving."

"Mind if I tag along?"

It's Hikaru's turn to shrug. He's not sure why Kirk's deciding to hang out with him of all people but this is the guy that jumped off a collapsing drill platform to save his ass when he didn't have to. It's not like he's going to turn him away. "Sure, maybe we won't get as lost together."

What they wind up doing instead is exploring the ship while dodging commanding officers and civilians alike. It's a place they should know better than they do and there's no time like the present to start. They dart in and out of rooms they probably shouldn't be in but Kirk's Acting Captain and has the override to match. The levels they flit on and off are strange and exciting even if they have spent the past several years training to be on a ship just like this.

They do eventually wind up in the mess hall where they grab plates and dive in like they're starving men. Maybe in some ways they are. The conversation's easy and effortless, almost like they've known each other for years instead of the brief amount of time they really do.

He's Hikaru Sulu and he's James Kirk. There's something strung between them that may come from saving each other's lives or the blind trust Kirk manages to inspire in them all. But, you know, it's not so bad not when you get down to it.


	2. Slip Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the conclusion of their third five year mission, it's not just Jim that gets a promotion. (Kirk/Sulu)

Hikaru can’t believe it’s already the end of their third five year mission. It only seems like yesterday they were heading back to Earth after defeating Nero. The admiralty’s going to try and pin another medal on Jim and he’s fighting them all the way. He presses a hand to the cool glass of the window in their shared apartment then steps back toward the kitchen.

They’re never here often enough so the place smells like dust and disuse. It’s why they don’t have any pets. Maybe one day when they’re both retired but that’s a long way off yet. Hikaru refused to have his house barren of plants and they fill the house with their scent and splendor. His sisters take turns coming over and watering them when he’s gone. He knows it’s a lot to ask, they have lives of their own, but they haven’t said no so far.

It’s quiet and feels empty since Jim’s not here. He had a slew of meetings today and probably won’t end up back til late tonight. It’s the burden of command and for a while there, it didn’t seem like Jim would ever fully understand the scope of what they expected of him or what came along with the title of captain. How things are different now.

Hikaru grins as he steps onto the cool tile of their kitchen and pours himself a mug of Cardassian tea. He wanders next into the living room to settle on the couch with his legs stretched out before him. He flips on the holo to some random channel and sinks back into the comfort of the couch.

That first time exploring the Enterprise together had somehow turned into a thing they did, just the two of them. When they had the time and weren’t on shift, they made a point of meeting on a random deck and seeing what they could discover about this ship they were in charge of. Despite his demeanor, Hikaru’s a fucking smart guy and keeping up with Jim while they learned the ship from bow to stern wasn’t difficult. They’re all geniuses in their own right. Jim’s just the one with the luck.

Somewhere along the way, friendship had turned into something more. Their inability to stay away from each other during their off hours probably had something to do with it. Hikaru wasn’t going to turn Jim away but he never expected it to have lasted this long. He’d heard of Jim’s reputation and it wasn’t anything to laugh at. Commitment and Jim just didn’t go together in the same sentence. There was also that little issue of commanding officer and fraternization rules.

He smiles slightly as he remembers how Jim always made a point to ask him out when he wasn’t in the role of Captain. It was a very Jim gesture. His eyes flick toward the screen when he hears mention of James Kirk. It’s the same old, same old speculation of what’s going on in the personal life of one James Kirk. It’s not like they want the real truth or else Hikaru would’ve been found out already. Jim doesn’t make a habit of flaunting their relationship and despite all the media attention centered on the bridge crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise, little real truth about their personal lives has been made public fodder.

It’s all a little too neat and tidy. They’ve probably had help from the higher ups who didn’t want the images of their crew of saviors tarnished. It’ll probably come back to haunt them when they start doing stuff that pulls them out of favor, but that point hasn’t come yet.

He takes a sip of his tea and it’s like a fireball went down his throat. He coughs and sits upright to smack himself in the chest. He forgets the punch Cardassian tea always packs. He clears his throat and when he can breathe again he hears Jim’s name coming again from the holo.

Nothing but the typical fluff piece talking about some of the more dangerous missions they’ve been on and what Jim plans to do now that he’s back on Earth. It’s the same thing he’s heard a million times. He’s surprised everyone isn’t as tired of them as he is. There’s never anything new. The details may change but that’s about it.

The front door slides open and Hikaru cranes his head against the back of the couch to see who it is. There’s really only one person who it should be but you never know. It is one Jim Kirk and he’s trying to hide a grin though not very hard. Hikaru sets his tea down and shifts to look at him better over the back of the couch. “You’re early. Something happen?”

“Not particularly. I was able to cut out earlier than normal ‘cause the old windbags finally realized what a waste of time their meeting was.” Jim shrugs. He has one hand behind his back, which only makes Hikaru more suspicious. 

“Uh huh.” He watches Jim walk closer and the smirk he’s been holding back finally breaks free. “And that was the only reason?”

“Aww, haven’t you known me long enough to know better?” 

“Jim. Tell me you didn’t cause an incident?”

“Of course I didn’t. We’ve gone on enough diplomatic missions that I know better.” Hikaru still half expects a comm from Uhura notifying him of exactly what Jim did, the regulations he broke, and what Hikaru would have to con Jim into doing to fix it all. He tosses something at Hikaru and he’s left scrambling to stop it from beaning him in the head.

He comes up with a small deep grey box inscribed with the Starfleet insignia. He turns it over in his hands. “Did they finally pin something on you?”

“Nah,” Jim’s voice says from beside him on the couch. “And the reason I got out early was ‘cause Pike decided he’d had enough of seeing my face.”

Hikaru laughs. He could see it being all too true. He flips the box open and blinks when he sees command stripes nestled on blue fabric. An arm drapes along his back and Jim’s voice is against his ear. “They did however decide to pin some extra stripes on you, Hikaru.”

The words are followed by a wet tongue tracing a line above his collar. He’ll find out later that the rest of the bridge also received promotions but right now that’s the last thing he’s thinking about. A hand slides under his shirt and up his chest as Jim nips at his neck. He shudders and leans back into Jim’s warmth while his brain struggles to process what’s happening. “But…how-why?”

“Pike did some convincing.” There’s a wealth of things unsaid. Starfleet would never hesitate to promote them and has already tried countless times. They would also not hesitate in taking them away from the Enterprise, away from Jim, and all the good they could do together. “Let’s talk about it later. I want to celebrate.”

“Only in it for yourself, huh?”

“Hey, you’re the one that signed on and hasn’t looked back since.”

Hikaru rolls his eyes and lets himself be tugged around by Jim’s firm touch and quicksilver hands. He drops the box containing his command stripes and reaches instead for Jim. His warmth and touch mean much more than command stripes. With Jim, it’s them and the stars and nothing else compares.


	3. A Fire Ever Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's Starfleet career finally comes to an end but it's really only the beginning as things come full circle.

They’d done it.

They’d finally done it. The brass at Starfleet Command had finally pushed him out, Jim Kirk, their public relations poster boy, and all because he didn’t agree with their policies or the direction they wanted to take Starfleet in.

He’s still not sure how he lasted as long as he did. In the aftermath of Vulcan’s destruction, they’d needed a beacon of promise and possibility to deal with the loss. They’d tossed him the Enterprise and a crew that’s done more than anyone ever expected. Every single one of his bridge crew was off commanding a fleet of starships right now. They’d fought, oh how, they’d fought being reassigned to stay with him. Bonds forged in fire are the strongest of them all as Bones would say.

Jim shakes his head and continues stalking through the hallways of Starfleet Command. He needs to get out and away from them all. The memorials hanging on the walls of distinguished Starfleet members, the medals festooning the breasts of men and women, high ranking titles adorning the doors, and the deferential bullshit he’s always hated.

They part for him like the slipstream of the Enterprise at warp with eyes downcast and whispers starting up once he passes. It’s times like these he misses the halls of the Enterprise even more fiercely than he normally does. There he’d get smiles and nods filled with warmth and familiarity. He knew their names and they knew him. They trusted him with their lives and carried out his missions without reserve. But they’re gone, scattered to the many corners of the galaxy like the life he’s lead to this point.

He finally reaches the end of the hallways and steps onto the marbled stone of the entrance hall with his feet sending up a short beat of clickclacks. He’ll finally be free of the tarnish of the brass but he’ll also lose everything else that matters. He shoves through the old fashioned glass doors and remembers the formal uniform hat clenched in his hand. He manages to unfreeze his hand from its tense grip and shakes the hat to smooth out the damage he’s done. He turns to look up at the gleaming monstrosity towering above him. It’s over. It’s done. They’ve made his decision and he’s cut free.

Years, decades, have gone by with him holding the spirit of Starfleet in his heart. Exploration, discovery, exploring the stars, and charting them to see what no other has seen before. He’s chafed at orders, toed them, outright disobeyed them because they didn’t know the situation. They couldn’t have seen the things he’s seen or figured out how to get out while saving his crew. He’s been reprimanded, brought up on charges, everything under the sun to save and protect his crew. He’d take the fall for them and it’s why they’d take the bullet for him.

He never wanted it that way. The greater good doesn’t outweigh the needs of the one. Jim refuses to believe. He’ll use his luck and his mind to their full extent every time to prevent that from being true. It won’t always work, but he’ll always try. That’s what Starfleet doesn’t understand.

Out in the black, where all you’ve got is the person next to you, regulations can go fuck themselves. Loss is greater, life is more precious, everything takes on a whole different dimension. Jim glances higher and higher to the pinnacle of the gold-green glass reflecting the sun and takes one final look. He shakes his head then turns sharply on his heel rapidly taking the last steps down to the flat green ahead of him.

The only way to change Starfleet was from within as he’d once been told by Pike and Spock. He’d been working on it too. Making slow and steady changes each year where he could win a hard fought concession but maybe in his old age he’d gotten careless, pushing too hard, too fast for change.

It’d never been in his nature to play the long game. Well, no that wasn’t true. A long game played by his rules and done his way he could do but playing by anyone else’s? He hated it. But for the cause Starfleet was supposed to represent he was willing. It’s all gone now. Swept under the rug of political agendas disguised as the betterment of Starfleet.

Pike used to tell him he was the embodiment of what Starfleet should be but had forgotten how to be. He’s never felt like the brass wanted to revive that Starfleet. Their courses were set and so would be Starfleet’s. They’ve washed their hands of him and the sane thing would be for Jim to wash his hands of them. He’s never claimed to be sane.

He hails a taxi to take him back to his apartment near the Bay. Every mile they’re further away from Starfleet Command he relaxes more. He pulls at the stiff collar of his uniform and pops the buttons. He has until the end of the month to clear out his office. He doesn’t have much to box up. He always detested that place and always did what business he could in restaurants or parks. Being cooped up all day in the same building where people stood on regulation and procedure like their life depended on it would’ve slowly driven him mad.

He tips his driver on his way out of the taxi and he’s looking forward to a tall glass of Romulan Ale. He’ll work on continuing to change Starfleet after he’s had a chance to forget today. He’s earned that much he would think. The lift takes him to his floor within seconds and he finishes unbuttoning the uniform coat as he keys in his entry code. He tosses both the jacket and his hat onto the couch as soon as he steps inside. The lights slide on and he stops when he spots the crowd in his apartment.

His whole crew is here. Sulu with a hip leaned against the counter, Chekov sitting across from McCoy with bottles of bourbon and vodka between them, Uhura sitting elegantly in another armchair with one of his books in her hands, Spock by the window probably gazing outward, and Scotty near the fridge with a glass. He blinks to make sure his eyes aren’t deceiving him. “What’re you all doing here?”

They’re all much older than they used to be. Some like Bones and Scotty showing the passage of time more than others but most of all they should be in other galaxies leading their own vessels and crews.

Sulu walks over and presses a glass of something into his hand. “Where we’ve always been, Captain.”

Jim takes a drink instinctively and to buy himself some time to think. “I haven’t been your captain in years, Sulu.”

“Jim, did you really think we’d let them do this to you without us here?”

He looks at Bones and a smile starts to crack through. “Maybe a little.”

He gets “You idiot” in return but in the familiar tones he heard for years on the Enterprise, equal parts exasperation and grouchy fondness.

Sulu guides him over to the couch and pushes him down for a seat. Uhura smiles at him and he remembers how he used to cherish the ones he earned, however few and far between they used to be in the beginning.

“Indeed, we will always be your crew no matter where our paths may take us.” Spock inclines his head before joining the rest of his seated crew. 

Scotty plops down on the couch beside him and lifts his glass in salute. “Aye, Captain. We wouldn’t be where we are without you.”

Jim glances around as the conversation starts to flow and grins slowly. He has a feeling those of his crew who captained ships had forged orders or broken something on their ships to be recalled to Earth. It’s not where he pictured himself being these many years down the road, but it’s not a bad place to be. His crew beside him once again as they set off into the unknown once more.


	4. Book of Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Hikaru or Jim are big on anniversaries, at least that's what Hikaru thinks. (Kirk/Sulu)

Anniversaries weren’t ever a big deal between them because half the time they were dealing with a crisis that required their attention. It wasn’t intentional. It’s just what happened on the USS Enterprise and you dealt with it. Neither of them were big on the sentimental side. Jim for his various reasons and Hikaru because he’d bottled that up and put it away a long time ago.

Their first couple years together were more focused on the ship and getting everyone back together alive. The excitement of space more than sentiment enough to bind them together. Those years were good. Away missions where he was sent down to study the botany or ones where the population wasn’t hostile and they could wander the new world together. They picked up memories and stories more than souvenirs.

Some time after their second year together, Jim wanted to learn to fence. Hikaru was reluctant at first because he could just imagine McCoy yelling about teaching Jim to actively injure himself. But they’re still new and Hikaru doesn’t want Jim getting bored with him so he caves. Jim’s a faster learner than he gave him credit for. They’re having decent bouts within a couple months and Hikaru doesn’t know where Jim’s finding the time to practice. They’ve barely had a moment to themselves in weeks.

When Jim finally beats him, it’s a surprise to everyone but Jim and the large betting pool Scotty’s got going. Well, the only one that had bet on Jim had been Jim so that didn’t really count. The first words out of his mouth as he tries to remember each point Jim scored is “How?”

He gets a Jim Kirk grin in return that goes straight to his cock and always has him thinking Jim’s more dangerous than anyone realizes. “I had some good incentive.”

Lust settles low in his body as Jim loops an arm around his shoulders and waves off the congratulations with a shit eating grin and a gleam in his eye. It takes too long for Jim to maneuver them out of the room and back to their quarters with casual teasing touches letting Hikaru know exactly what’s coming. When they get there, it doesn’t take long before he’s flat on his back with Jim Kirk all over him and heat swamping them both.

Several weeks go by before Hikaru realizes the bout occurred on their anniversary. He shrugs it off as coincidence.

 

Year five has them back on Earth counting down the months as the Enterprise gets refitted for her second exploratory mission. It means his family’s popping in and out of the place he moved into with Jim. He still has his own place but enough of his stuff has moved to Jim’s that it might as well be his. He spends enough time there already.

Hikaru knows his family’s getting serious when Jim gets invited to his first family dinner. He hasn’t seen this much charm turned on by Jim for months now. He’s always thought if they could somehow distill and bottle it they’d make a fortune. There’s something unnatural about it.

The dinner goes better than he expected. There’s no train wreck of conflicting goals or sentiments. In fact, Jim gets on well with everyone in his family from his parents to his sisters. Jim devours some of everything that gets passed his way while Hikaru’s half tensed from the possibility of an allergic reaction. Either Jim has some sort of tolerance for Korean food or his family’s been fed information on what not to feed hyperallergic Jim Kirk.

When all is said and done, his family has practically adopted Jim and might have plans to disown him if the way his sisters were smirking meant anything. What they don’t see is when they get back to their place how Jim drops on the couch like his strings have been cut and drapes his arm over his eyes.

Hikaru shoves him over enough to sit then pulls Jim’s head into his lap. He runs his fingers through dirty blonde hair and arches an eyebrow. Jim’s only ever this tired after a sparring match with Spock. “I hate to see what you use that charm for otherwise.”

“Oh you know, the usual, diplomatic functions, Starfleet brass wanting to strip my rank away.” Jim waves his hand in the air but it looks more like a boneless wrist flopping around. “Nothing big.”

“Uh huh.” He sits there with Jim until he drops off. He looks younger this way, as young as they really are. Stripped of command, of anything but Hikaru and Jim, Hikaru wonders what this man would do for anything else he wanted.

The next day Hikaru finds a brand new set of silverware tucked into their drawers. They’re plain and unadorned, which sets the urge to engrave something more symbolic of them into the handles. It’s as he’s rubbing the pad of his thumb over the handles of a spoon he realizes what the Stardate is: the day after another year together.

 

He’s concussed, barely knows what year it is, his jaw feels like it’s been broken, and he doesn’t know where the hell he is. He squints into blinding overhead light and grunts as he tries to move to his side. The hands he expect to push him down don’t come, which rules out Sick Bay and Jim and McCoy. That doesn’t mean he’s any luckier wherever he is.

He levers himself into an upright position, gripping the solid barklike feel of something next to him. Hikaru slits his eyes open and manages to make out a weirdly colored field that looks oddly like corn. He slowly slides his eyes fully open and looks around. He’s propped against what would be a tree except for the crystalline look of it all.

He lifts a cautious hand to probe his skull and finds a good sized lump on the back of it. “Yup, concussion,” he mutters. “Now where the hell am I?”

Something on his hand catches the light and the flare sends a bolt of pain through his head. He grits his teeth and brings his left hand closer to inspect it. A ring formed out of crystal that looks like the tree beside him curls around his ring finger. It’s warmed to his body temperature and slides off with little issue. Belatedly he tenses and readies for his body to reject the ring’s removal.

The fit’s perfect as he slides it back on. It stands out against his skin and he’ll need to figure out where it came from later. There’s a moan from the other side of the tree and Hikaru makes his way over several large crystal roots on his hands and knees. “Jim!”

“Don’t shout,” Jim says through a wince. He looks like he’s in the same shape Hikaru is. He leans into the side of a large root and manages to position Jim so his head’s cradled in his lap. “Where are we?”

“Someplace we shouldn’t be.” Hikaru glances around the emptiness surrounding them. “What the hell happened?”

“Don’t know. Last thing I remember I was discussing a ritual with the High Ambassador.” Jim’s hauling himself into an upright position by using Hikaru’s arm like a branch. He’s vaguely upright though slumped against him when he seizes his left hand and lifts it. “Hey, this is new. Should I be jealous?”

A bright grin only a little fuzzy at the edges gets turned on him and Hikaru rolls his eyes. “Maybe but considering I woke up here with you, you probably don’t have too much to worry about.”

But he’s already lost Jim who’s now staring at his own left hand. “I have one too.” Jim looks at him with heat in his eyes and a small private smile that never falls to slide straight down his spine. “Does that mean we’re married again?”

“You mean that thing we had wasn’t officially binding?” Hikaru says as he pats himself down for a communicator or something. He’s still in his Starfleet uniform at least but no sign of the communicator or anything else that might help them right now. “You weren’t talking about marriage rituals or some shit like that?”

Jim’s face freezes for a split second, blue eyes losing some of their blue as pupils widen and his smile tears a bit at the corners. Hikaru glares then freezes as his mind rewinds the last few days. “Jim.”

“Didn’t you see those rocks they had on their hands?” Hikaru just keeps staring. “I figured I could establish some good cultural relationships by having us participate in the ritual and score us some of those rings.”

Hikaru leans in and kisses Jim when he stops to take a breath. “You idiot,” he murmurs against his lips. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Jim’s smile curves against his lips. “Because I make your life more exciting?”

“One way of putting it. So, what else did this ritual you signed us up for entail?”

“Hot, raunchy celebratory sex?” There’s a hopeful look on Jim’s face and a look he’s all too familiar with in his eyes. He’s enjoying the chaos of it all, just like him to do.

He smacks Jim then and gives a pointed look at their surroundings.

“Well…we need to find a hot springs and then once we get there….”

Hikaru only half listens as he runs his hands over Jim to make sure he’s okay to move. The last thing they need on what is evidently his anniversary trip is for Jim to fall over before they even get there.


	5. And I'm a Lionheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the Enterprise after a mission gone wrong, Uhura sits by a bedside in Sick Bay where she reflects on the soft secret that is hers. (Kirk/Uhura)

On the Enterprise, there are open secrets that everyone knows. Rumors about the bridge crew abound and the truth is known in some cases but not a single one of them would breathe them to outsiders. They are a family, forged together in the deep black of space.

Jim Kirk flirts with everyone and everything on board the ship. He graces everyone with a bright smile and that Kirk charisma that’s gotten him out of more situations than anyone can count. He’s the consummate captain but not in the Starfleet tradition.

He flirts with Uhura like he always has and for that she’s thankful. Her baleful glares have turned into fond exasperation at his antics. She monitors all their frequencies when she’s not on the away missions with them. She tries to ensure that Captain Kirk doesn’t get himself captured or throw himself into the middle of things to protect his crew.

When they beam back aboard, she ducks her head and breathes easier. Sometimes she leaves her station to check on both First Officer and Captain. On others, just the Captain. She’s tread the path to Sick Bay many times more than she ever expected. She has a favored chair there, one she claimed after a long recuperation by their Captain. It awaits her at his bedside every time she appears.

There’s a soft secret bubbling under the surface that hasn’t filtered out beyond the close group of the bridge crew. She hopes it stays that way. It’s private and personal and her own little happiness. She doesn’t need to share it with the rest of the ship the way everything else is.

The rumors say she dated Commander Spock when he was her professor and they’ve carried on a relationship since but it couldn’t be farther from the truth. Half human he may be but that was an ethical boundary no self respecting Starfleet cadet or professor would breach. A close friendship is what they have and if people want to spin lurid tales about them then so be it.

The rumors also say she earned her position on the Enterprise because of Spock’s favor. How little they know of Spock. He has been softened by his time among them but he is still Vulcan in many ways. Her scores and her abilities put her on the Enterprise, nothing else.

She shakes her head. No, she has not, will not, and never will be involved intimately with Spock, dear though he may be in other ways.

The soft chime of shift end sounds and Nyota pushes up from her station to head toward the turbolift. Her destination is Sick Bay and as crew members drift on and off she gives them cursory nods. On her floor, she steps from the lift with her thoughts racing ahead of her down the hallway.

It’s another mission gone sideways like they tend to do with Kirk still hooked up to a biobed. Sulu and Spock had also been on the mission but escaped with minor injuries. They fought their way through to Kirk to drag him to a location where the transporter could pick them up, but Kirk, in his typical fashion, had been dosed with something. McCoy was working on clearing it from his system but it was a slow process.

Nyota smiles at Christine when she steps inside McCoy’s personal domain. The majority of biobeds are empty and the other nurses are engrossed in their PADDs. Christine envelops her in a hug and pulls back with her hands on her shoulders. “You look beat.”

“I feel it.” She gives her friends arms a squeeze then asks quietly, “How is he?”

“Still the same as before.” Christine’s face softens and she guides them over to her station, pulling out a chair for Nyota before sitting down herself. “Leonard’s making progress. It won’t be much longer before he’s awake and being his annoying self again.”

Nyota laughs and leans back into the chair. “And won’t that be fun.” She looks toward Observation Room 5 and sighs. “It just happens so often.”

“I know.” A cup of steaming tea is pushed into her hands. She looks down at it in gratitude and takes a sip. It’s one of her favorites and the soothing taste relaxes her. “You could have picked a less difficult man,” Christine says with a wicked gleam.

She rolls her eyes then says with a smile. “Oh yes, if I had only been logical about the matter.”

“Leonard and I could’ve won some serious credits off you.”

“I’m so sorry to disappoint.” Scotty runs the betting pool on the ship and had been kind enough to tip her off. She’d been linked with everyone on the bridge crew except Chekov, thankfully. He was far too young for her tastes. Kirk had been the long shot and Nyota had placed her own bet, known only to Scotty. She’d made out with a pretty hefty sum of credits. She’s still waiting for the day to reveal this to Jim and find out where he’d placed his bet.

She watches Christine scribble on her PADD then compare it with another one before pulling up some forms on the station console. “You don’t have to keep me company while I’m doing boring paperwork. Observation’s ready for you.”

“I just…need a few minutes.” She gets a look from Christine but she doesn’t say anything. They chat about what they want to do when they find a vacation planet and when they get back to Earth. It’s pleasant, normal, and Christine knows well enough to steer the conversation away from topics involving Jim.

It’s not that she regrets things. Sometimes it’s just hard. They’re good together and they’ve grown closer but sometimes she wishes Jim would change. But changing Jim is like changing the nature of a black hole. It just doesn’t happen. She knew what she was signing up for but this recent series of missions is wearing on her.

She’s talked to McCoy about this before and been told Jim wouldn’t blame her if she left, that he half expected it. That’s why she can’t leave. That’s why she took the leap in the first place. Jim’s already been left too often and for someone so willing to throw himself in front of and for others he doesn’t expect much of the same in return.

It’s why she finishes the last sips of her tea and smiles at Christine as she rises and heads toward the Observation rooms. McCoy, on his way out of his office, squeezes her shoulder in passing. There’s exhaustion written across his face but the PADD in his hand seems to hold answers as he marches toward the attached lab suite.

She pauses outside Observation Room 5 and looks at him so still and pale against the sheets. He looks nothing like the captain they’ve come to know. There’s no turbulent blue storm of possibilities in his eyes or the magnetic pull of his personality. He’s just a pale body lying on a bed surrounded by various electrical readouts.

She watches the even rise and fall of his chest and the constant uptick of his heartbeat for a long while before she keys in her access code and steps inside. The viewing window immediately turns opaque as she crosses the room to sink into her chair by his bedside. “Oh Jim,” she says to the silent room.

Nyota takes his still hand between her own and wills him to wake up. What she’d give right now for that smile of his or an outrageous come on. She laces her hand with his and squeezes, wishing for the reassuring squeeze back she’d always get if he were awake.

She tells him about her day from the boredom of alpha shift to the way everyone misses him in their own way. Sulu’s missing the opportunity to kick his ass at fencing and Spock’s despondent in his own way about the lack of their weekly chess game. McCoy’s been grumpier than usual and Scotty’s probably doing horrible things to the Enterprise’s code instead of arguing with Jim about their necessity or novelty. Chekov’s quieter than he normally is about how the Russians developed or discovered everything since his usual partner in historical pop culture is comatose in bed.

At some point she must’ve dozed off because she wakes to a warm blanket tossed over her while she’s curled against the bed in a position that her back will make her pay for. There is nothing out of the ordinary about the room until several fingers brush against her cheek. She looks up into Jim’s blue eyes and a soft “hey.”

“You’re awake.” She sits upright and takes his hand in hers. This time he squeezes back with a weak smile.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Her mouth thins as she glares at him. “I’m right where I need to be.”

He opens his mouth to protest but his words die in a series of coughs. She moves to the replicator to fill a cup of ice chips then drags her chair closer to the bed when she sits again. “Sssh, don’t talk.” She feeds him ice chips one by one and tries to remember what his medical report had said.

Only when he’s swallowed half the cup does she set it down then just run her hand through his hair. He’s not nearly the man he usually is. Silence isn’t a weapon he uses often. It’s more hers but this one isn’t about winning the argument. This one’s about knowing he’s okay.

She leans down to press a soft kiss against his lips, forehead touching his as she lingers. He raises a hand to rest against the nape of her neck where it trembles slightly. “This is getting to be a habit, isn’t it?”

“One I say you stop right now unless you want to start installing medical equipment in your quarters.”

Jim makes a show of gesturing around them. “What? You don’t like our accommodations here. They’ve worked well so far.”

She kisses him again to shut him up, curling her hand into his shirt. His mouth is sweet, a little stale from the days in bed, but still the taste of fire and the cool chill of space. “I have my own personal chair in here. I’d rather be in our quarters.”

“I could see what could be arranged.” But it’s an argument both of them wouldn’t win. McCoy wouldn’t let Jim out of Sick Bay until he thought he was good and healthy, which would lead to a jailbreak or Jim driving everyone up the wall.

Nyota nudges him to scoot over and he carefully does. “You know McCoy would never go for that.”

He shrugs. “I’ve been working on him for a while. Maybe he’ll give in this time.” There’s enough space on the biobed for two if they’re careful. They’ve managed it enough times in the past. She lays her head on Jim’s shoulder and inches her way closer to him until they’re pressed together. Jim’s arm wraps around her to rest on her hip.

The bed in their quarters has been too empty without him to share it with. His scent’s also faded. She tucks her face into the side of his neck and breathes him in. “Took you long enough.”

Her heart thumps painfully loud in her ears and Jim must feel it pressed as close as they are. He doesn’t ask her about it. Maybe because he knows or maybe because he doesn’t want to know. He murmurs low in Swahili that he didn’t mean to.

“You always say that.” He brushes a kiss against her hair and holds her just a bit tighter. He knows she hates it when she’s waiting beside a bed. He hates being in the same position. It hasn’t happened often but it’s happened. She can take care of herself. She’s proved it many times.

She tucks her head against Jim so she can feel his heartbeat. He’s her blue-eyed boy of the stars, chasing down all the fairy tales for her despite her wishes. Sometimes it’s hard to remember he isn’t as invincible as he pretends to be. She slides her hand under his shirt and rests it against the middle of his chest. The steady rise and fall of his breathing starts to lull her back to sleep.

If she’s lucky, Christine will have hypoed McCoy and she and Jim will have til morning to be quiet and curled together like this. She doesn’t get him like this often. Usually it’s in Sick Bay just like this, after having woken up from whatever mishap that took him out of commission. He’s too full of energy every time else. Too wrapped up in her and the stars that drag his soul toward them.

She falls asleep with Jim’s heartbeat in her ear and the warmth of him all around her. Sometimes she hates herself for cherishing these quiet moments. But she has them and Jim and in the end, that’s all that matters.


	6. Blank Cards and Infinite Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim needs the distraction Hikaru provides after dealing with Starfleet Command. (Kirk/Sulu)

It’s the second time in less than three months where he’s been brought up on charges of misconduct. Jim’s beginning to think Starfleet no longer sees him as their golden boy. His version of McCoy is shooting him an “I told you so” look from the back of his brain. He flicks through the next series of communique from Starfleet HQ and it’s just more of the same.

He’s become a little too familiar with this kind of paperwork. It’s not like he’s deliberately going out and stepping outside Starfleet’s edicts. The situations they encounter just aren’t covered in the stuffy Starfleet rulebook no matter what Spock may quote at him. Jim knows the damn thing as well as he does. He chooses to make decisions based on what’s actually happening instead of adhering to the letter of the law. That’s what Pike did for him. It’s probably what Pike saw in him that had him recruiting him from the floor of that bar in Iowa.

He pushes up from his chair and moves to his closet to slip into workout clothes. The black undershirt they’re required to wear makes a pretty decent workout shirt. Pair that with some sweats and he’s good to go. A jog around the ship’s corridors will clear his mind and he’ll never get over how awesome the Enterprise is. He tucks his communicator into his pocket then heads out his door.

He should pay Scotty a visit to see what that brain of his is cooking up for their next dry dock for repairs. Hmm, Engineering. He hasn’t run around enough in there and doesn’t know it as well as he does other decks. The corridors are relatively empty as he jogs through them. The few crew members he sees he exchanges polite nods with and continues on his way.

He detours around the lifts by using the emergency staircases, which aren’t particularly accessible and require the use of his Captain’s authorization to override the emergency alerts. He should program himself a bypass. He’s using them often enough. He heads down past the upper levels toward Engineering and the gym.

A quick look inside shows Sulu fencing against an invisible opponent. Jim grins and slides into the gym on light feet, edging around behind Sulu. He executes a series of lunges and rapid darts of the fencing foil. “Jim. Starfleet giving you a headache again?”

He laughs and watches as Sulu yanks off the fencing mask and walks toward him. “How’d you know it was me? You part ninja or something.”

“Or something.” He swipes sweaty hair off his forehead and quirks an eyebrow. “So what are they trying to ring you up for now?”

Jim shrugs. “The usual. Insubordination, not following the Starfleet rule book, etc, etc.” He gets a commiserating look but at the same time better him than the rest of them. “What’s got you down here?”

“Practicing.” Jim walks with Sulu as he gathers up a water bottle and heads toward the side. “I was just about done. Where you headed?”

“Down to Engineering to harass Scotty for a bit.” At Sulu’s half interested look, Jim nods toward the door. “Care to join?”

“First dibs on that swill of his.”

“Hey, whatever happened to Captain’s prerogative?”

Sulu smirks at him. “It got lost when you doubted the awesomeness of fencing.” He darts out of the doorway as Jim calls out, “Hey! I hadn’t seen it in action.”

He chases Sulu down to Engineering and Sulu keeps up with him through the emergency accesses and through deck after deck. They’re both winded when they stumble through the Engineering entranceway laughing. They collapse on opposite sides of a large reactor to catch their breath.

It doesn’t take Scotty long to appear. “Oy, I thought it might be you two. Louder than all these beauts going at once.” He looks between the two of them. “Who won?”

Jim looks at Sulu who looks back and they both shrug. “What’ve you got going on down here?”

There’s still a dubious look on his face as Scotty scratches the back of his head. “Eh, not much. She’s runnin’ like a dream and we’ve got maintenance to our eyeballs before I start pokin’ around.” He waves a hand around. “Feel free to run around, Captain. Ya know the place well enough to not get yourself and Sulu killed.”

Jim eyes Sulu from the corner of his eye before he takes off without warning around the reactor and zig zags between several more. Sulu’s footsteps are close behind him, pattering down echoes. It’s like they’re ten, chasing each other around just for the hell of it. Sulu definitely doesn’t know the place as well as he does and Jim wants to change that.

Jim slumps to the floor with his back against the cold surface of a water treatment pipe and grins sloppily up at Sulu when he staggers into view and sinks down beside him. “Scotty’s still should be around the next corner.”

“Would rather swim in that water right now, thanks,” Sulu pants out and Jim laughs.

“Might not be the experience you’re wanting. Ask Scotty about it sometime.” Sulu shakes his head and slumps sideways into Jim closing his eyes.

“You’re the one that got us here.”

“You didn’t have to follow.” Jim tilts his head back and heaves out a breath. He’s pretty damn tired right now. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed as hard as he did but it was good to just forget about everything on his shoulders and run around having fun.

By the time they’ve got their breath, Jim’s far too aware of the press of Sulu’s body against his. Down in the depths of Engineering, with nothing but the hum of the ship around them, Jim Kirk’s considering stupid things. Really, his brain should stop. He’s already in enough shit.

“Hey, Jim?” Sulu lifts his head off Jim’s shoulder to look at him.

“Yeah?” Belatedly he realizes Sulu called him “Jim,” not Captain or sir, but that’s as far as he gets before Sulu’s lips claim his in a kiss. He freezes as the shock of sensation after tiring out his body flares into overload. His hand grasps the back of Sulu’s neck and hauls him closer. He wants more of that kiss. He’s chasing the feel of a warm body against him.

Jim leans forward chasing the kiss when Sulu pulls back. There’s a slight half smirk on his lips. “Maybe you should go get that paperwork sorted out.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Sulu says as he pushes to his feet with a groan then holds out a hand. Jim takes it and allows himself to be hauled to his feet. “There’s only so much trouble you need to be in at once.”

Jim doesn’t let go of Sulu’s hand and uses it to pull Sulu off balance then pin him back against the metal of the machine behind them. He boxes him in with his body and his arms braced against the metal. “Is that so?”

Sulu leans back like he has all the time in the world and smiles with a glint in his eye. “Yeah.”

Jim kisses him then to wipe the smug off his face. Sulu’s hands come up to clutch at his shirt and pull him closer. Jim sinks into the warmth of his body, pressing him back against the metal. He teases a groan out then a moan as he works a leg between Sulu’s and rubs upward. He pulls back slowly with a grin. “Hmm, you’re right. I probably should go take care of that paperwork.”

He gets a narrow eyed look and a shove backwards. “Need any help finding the documentation that goes along with it?”

“You know I just might.” 

They slink back to Jim’s quarters taking the lifts this time while discussing what Scotty might have hidden down in Engineering. It’s like he’s slotted back into where he’s meant to fit. His skin doesn’t itch and he doesn’t want to pound himself into exhaustion.

Sulu’s leaned against the wall next to his quarters entryway with his arms crossed as Jim keys in his access code. He takes in Sulu’s lazy nonchalance and the smile tugging around the corners of his mouth. “You make for a very effective distraction.”

He makes a half bow. “I live to serve.” 

Jim snorts as the doors slide open. They step inside and Jim’s already taken a step toward his desk when hands grab his shirt and pull him toward the bed. He trips over his own feet and the set of uniform boots he’d kicked off in the middle of the floor. He’s shoved onto the bed before being bounced when Sulu joins him. He gives the grin he gets a look.

“What? Paperwork can wait. What are they going to do to you out here in space light years away from Earth?”

“Point.”

“Exactly.” 

Jim’s a lucky man to have someone actively distracting him from his work. It’s the last thing he thinks about for a while.


	7. Home Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back on Earth after a five year mission leaves no one feeling like they're right in their own skin. (Kirk/Uhura/Sulu)

Nyota steps inside the apartment they’re lucky to see every five years and hopes her boys have made it home but the silence that greets her lets her know otherwise. She drops her bag on the end table and kicks off her boots before she moves through the kitchen to the actual fridge she insists they keep in the place and fills a glass of wine.

She takes a sip as she pads into the living room and sinks into the extra plush couch Jim convinced her and Hikaru was a good investment. A contented sigh escapes her and maybe Jim hadn’t been too far off the mark. It’s been a long damn day. She picks up a PADD off the coffee table and sees a slew of notifications waiting for the three of them. She sorts through it, deleting the obvious trash and forwarding the rest to their respective PADDs.

They all still have their own places in the city. Hikaru’s a native of San Francisco while Nyota’s here more often than not during the mandatory two year leave between exploratory missions. Her family’s in Kenya and she has a trip planned in the next several months. Jim’s the only one who doesn’t have actual family though truth be told the Enterprise crew might as well be it.

Hikaru’s the one that manages to remember to swing by their respective apartments to check on things. It’s more for the illusion of separation than anything else. It’s common enough knowledge among their friends that they’re more likely to be found at Jim’s place than either of their own.

She tucks her feet under her once that’s done and glances at the clock. What’s taking them so long? She normally beats Jim home but not usually Hikaru. They’ve barely had two seconds to themselves with the debriefings and meetings they’ve been tied up in.

Unsettled energy runs through her and she’s up off the couch shortly walking to the window to gaze out at the city. Festooned with glass buildings and the draping of technology, San Francisco gleams in the light but clouds are rolling in off the horizon and soon the city will be quiet and muted.

She hits the display on the side board to see if she’s missed any messages. Nope, nothing from either of them. She blows out a breath then retreats back to the living room where she picks up her glass and downs a bit more wine. She doesn’t feel settled. None of them ever do in the immediate weeks after a return to Earth’s gravity.

There’s no hum under their feet or the familiar curving walls around them. No displays and monitors or the millions of little tasks they do in the course of their jobs. The Enterprise is more a home to them than the places they have in San Francisco.

Nyota pulls her hair out of its long ponytail, shaking it out over her shoulders. It hasn’t even been five minutes since the last time she glanced at the chrono. Where are they?

Taking the wine with her, she heads into their bedroom and then to her section of the closet where she strips out of her Starfleet uniform and tosses it in the laundry basket. She slips into a pair of comfortable sweats and picks out a favorite old t-shirt of Jim’s to pull on. It’s musty from disuse and she doesn’t remember why she hadn’t taken it with them before the last mission. 

It’s one of her favorites. It’s a faded blue that used to match Jim’s eyes and hangs down past her waist. Wearing it reminds her of the first time she kissed Jim, barely off duty and away from prying eyes. He’d been shell shocked and wary, wondering if it was an elaborate prank. 

After some coaxing to convince Jim that it wasn’t a prank, she’d dragged him off on a joint shore leave. They spent more time avoiding being seen by their crew than anything else.

It also reminds her of when she broached bringing Hikaru into things because Jim wasn’t going to be the one that risked losing what they had for something more. As non-risk prone as he was on missions, he was far more cautious in his personal life. But Nyota had seen the way Hikaru had looked at them both and decided to take a chance.

It’s been working so far and between the two of them they’ve managed to keep Jim relatively safe. She smiles when she hears the distant chime of the door. Someone’s home. She takes her wine with her as she heads back down the hall to see who it is. She moves on silent feet hoping they won’t notice her things already there. She makes it to the end of the hallway to see Hikaru flopped over face first on the couch.

She leans against the wall with a hip cocked away from it. Looks like she wasn’t the only one with a long day and just wanting the chance to decompress at home. “Hey handsome,” she calls out.

Hikaru pushes himself up and glances in her direction with a tired smile. “Hey, didn’t realize you were home.” He lets his eyes run over her a second time and his smile brightens. “You definitely have the right idea.”

He stretches and tucks himself against one of the couch arms then pats the seat next to him. She comes over and shifts to lay against him with her head against his shoulder. His arm comes up around her shoulders to trail lightly over her arm. She soaks up the warmth of him and hands him her wine to set on the end table so she can slide an arm around his waist.

Nyota feels a kiss pressed against her hair. “Jim still not home?”

“Meetings must’ve tied him up again.”

“Why’d we ever take up with him again?”

“Because you love surprises,” Jim says.

Both she and Hikaru jump and look up to find Jim smirking at them from the entry hall. His hair’s ruffled like he’s been running his hands through it repeatedly and his shoulders are tight with tension. 

“What kept you so long, asshole? We were getting tired of waiting,” Hikaru says.

Jim shrugs and lifts a hand to his mouth to cover a yawn. “The usual bullshit. Glad to see you two got started without me.” He shoots them a lecherous grin. “You know how I love to interrupt things.”

Nyota rolls her eyes and rises to her feet then walks over to him for a kiss. He still melts like he always has and wraps his arms around her. His hand cards through her hair and he pulls her tight against him. He breaks the kiss to bury his face against her neck. She grips the back of his neck and holds on just as tight.

He pulls back after a moment and the smile on his face is the real Jim, not the persona he plasters on to cater to the brass. She kisses him softly cupping his face with her hands before stepping to the side to let Hikaru get his share.

Her boys eye each other then Hikaru grabs Jim by the shoulders and pulls him in close. Jim laughs and gives a playful shove before collapsing into Hikaru’s arms. He gets his hair messed up even more than he’s hauled up into a kiss nowhere near as tender as hers and Jim’s was.

The kiss ends when Hikaru breaks it and puts Jim in a headlock. She rolls her eyes at them both. Jim breaks free and Hikaru snags an arm while she grabs the other then says, “I think we can all agree it’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Jim’s already stifling a yawn. He’s not even pretending to be awake anymore now that he’s with them.

Without even speaking, she and Hikaru start dragging Jim down the hallway toward their bedroom. “I’m all for calling it a night.”

Jim’s practically nodding off while they walk and it’s Hikaru that shoves him down onto the bed. He and Nyota share a look before they pull off Jim’s boots. Hikaru kicks off his own before he pushes and shoves Jim into the middle of their bed. He crawls onto the bed and curls against Jim’s side until he’s comfortable. He shoots her a look but he can’t blame her for liking the look of her boys curled up together. She swats at him as she climbs over them both to her side of the bed and spoons up beside Jim.

He’s just about out but murmurs “home” as he shifts into the warmth of them both. She tucks her chin against Jim’s shoulder and stretches an arm across him to lace her hand with Hikaru’s. He squeezes hers and tucks his head against Jim’s back. She finally feels like she’s in her own skin.

“Yes, you are, Jim. We all are.”


End file.
